When I think about angels
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: this is YumiwithUlrichalways with a new penname. anyways, the song When i think about angels by Jamie O'Neal reminds Yumi of Ulrich. Oneshot. YxU


**Lyrics- bold/center**

_Thoughts- 'italics'_

_**Lyrics Yumi's sings- Bold/center/italics**_

**

* * *

**

Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes

**Why do I see you when a stranger passes by**

**I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind**

**I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin**

Today I was walking with hot chocolate in my hand and it reminded me of Ulrich and the wind picked up. I could've heard that cute little voice in the wind. I disposed of the hot chocolate and walked to school. When somebody shorter with brown hair and green on, I wanted to say his name but kept it in. in class I was sitting by the window and the sun warmed it up. It felt like you all the time when we were in Lyoko, your breath, your touch, even the glow of your eyes would kept me warm even on the coldest winter's night.

**When its raining**

**You wont find me complainin' cause**

**When I think about rain, I think about singin'**

**When I think about singin', its heavenly tune**

**When I think about heaven, I think about angels**

**When I think about angels, I think about you**

It started raining and everyone around me they were talking about it would ruin their dates. Dates, rejection. The two things I fear the most. They go hand and hand in my book. Every time I went out on a date they'd dump me for two reasons: (1) my personality and (2) he finds a hotter girl than me. I let out a long sigh and William notices it.

"What's the matter, Yumi?" he asked.

"Just thinking." I replied.

bring, bring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yumi." Aelita said cheerfully. "I need you to come to my dorm if you don't mind."

"I would love too. Be there in a second." I shut off my phone. "I got to go William. See ya."

"Its raining out there."

"So?"

"So, I'm going with you."

"No. I have to go to Aelita's dorm and you're not allowed there so bye."

I ran and heard footsteps behind me. I ran into Aelita's dorm and locked it. She went eyed-wide and was about to say something when I put one hand over her mouth and one finger to my lips. I heard the rush of footsteps down the hall and pass. I lowered my hand from her mouth and told her,

"William. He's such a pain."

She nods her head. "Candy or sugar?"

"Sugar."

**The taste of sugar reminds me of your kiss**

**I like the way they **

**Both linger on my lips**

_'What would Ulrich's ki… No! Bad Yumi! He's just your friend and nothing more.'_

"Yumi, are you still here?"

"Yeah. Just lost in thought."

My phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yumi!" said a guy's voice on the phone. My heart stopped a minute and he continued. "Do you mind getting a little wet?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to talk to you out behind the Hermitage in that field."

"Alright I'll be right there." I stop the phone and faced Aelita. "Aelita, I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Go get him Yumi." Aelita said while I was running out the door.

When I got there, I was soaked to the bone, hair plastered to my head, and out of breath.

"Yumi, you should've brought an umbrella. Here get under here before you get pneumonia."

"Th…th…thank… achoo! You." I said while climbing under the umbrella.

**Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies**

**Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside**

"Yumi, need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Butterflies start flying in my heart and stomach.

**Beautiful distraction**

"I… I… love…"

Ulrich's cell rings and answers it. He nodded his head. He said XANA was attacking and we had to go. He grabs me by the wrist and leads me to the factory.

**You make every thought a chain reaction**

_'Okay. So who was he talking about? It could've have been me but then again it could have been Sissy. He hates Sissy but then I again… I don't know.'_

"We're in the scanners Jeremie." Ulrich announced.

"I'm sending you to the forest sector. Scanner… Transfer… Virtualization!"

We landed feet first in the forest sector with Odd and Aelita standing in front of us.

"Finally! The lovebirds are here and we can get on with it." Odd shouted.

"Odd!" we both shouted.

"What?"

"We have to get Aelita to the tower." Ulrich said, clearly flushing a light red.

"Alright."

While we were running, I started to sing that chorus I had stuck in my head:

_**When I think about rain, I think about singin'**_

_**When I think about singin', it's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about heaven, I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels, I think about you**_

"Have you been listening to country again, Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, what if I have?"

"You only do that if you have a lot on your mind. Does that song remind you of someone?" Odd teased.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell to you."

"Alright, you two. If your done being brother and sister. It might be a good idea to help." Ulrich pointed to the 4 bloks.

**Everywhere I go**

**Everything I do**

**Everything around me baby**

**Make me think of you**

"Ahh!" Ulrich gets dematerialized.

"Ulrich, no!" (A/N: he can hear all the parts that Yumi is saying because he's already up there.)

"You stupid, blok! I'm going to kill you."

I was throwing my fans and hit two of the bloks. I destroyed the one that destroyed Ulrich and another one. Odd got the last two. Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it.

_'Ok. Why did I just do that… and say that out loud? Oh, darn!'_

They were dematerialized into the scanner room with Ulrich waiting there.

"Aelita and I have to go help Jeremie. Let's go." Odd grabbed her wrist and went into the elevator.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I decided to speak.

"Is there anything you need to talk about Ulrich?"

"William."

"What about him?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes as a friend why?"

"No reason." He was starting to get real jumpy.

"You're hiding something, Stern. Now what is it?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"Ulrich?" I gave him a stare that brought out the truth.

"It was about the field."

"What do you love, Ulrich?"

My heart was pounding in my head; my stomach was ready to drop out because I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Yumi, I love…" he eyes started to shift everywhere but my eyes then to his feet. "You."

My heart stopped and was stuck in my throat. My eyes bulged out of my head and I whisper those oh so famous words back to him.

"I love you, too." In the same whisper he had.

His head perked up and his eyes met mine. I fell right into them and kissed him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and it's had to stop a couple seconds later. There was noise coming from above us and we both had to laugh. We could already tell that they were happy for us and Aelita and Jeremie was trying to hush Odd since he yelped a joyous yell.

* * *

Now that's out of my way for a while. i'll have more time to do my other stories that i need to complete. Look at my profile to know what stories i might be bring out next.

Love, YumiwithUlrichalways

* * *


End file.
